The Forgotten Souls
by Curious Calamity
Summary: They had forgotten us, leaving us in our own worlds. All while we were screaming, for our justice to be heard. That's when they found us. An uprising anew. Those who told us... We could do what we were meant to do. (Rated T for language and violence; I can't trust myself in any of those means)
1. Obsidian shadows

**So** **this** **is** **my** **first** **SU** **fanfic, so** **I hope its** **decent and that some people like it?..**

 **Onwards!**

Gems are magical creatures (in humans eyes) that inhabit many planets, Homeworld being their main one. They have powers humans could never hope to withhold, along with immortality that could make sure they used their powers for good.

That wasnt the case, however.

The leaders of this advanced civilization, The Diamonds, were full of greed, wanting to take the life out of numerous planets in order to restock their own. Earth wasn't excluded from this, but a few certain gems love for the planet made them stand up to the hate of these leaders.

War broke out, and thousands opon thousands of gems fought each other. It didn't matter if they were formerly friends, subordinates, partners, or whatever else they could've been. They had to fight for their side, to the death, if necessary.

A lot of things happened to these gems before and after the war..

Some were shattered, a fate equivalent to death; they were forgotten, lost forever in that war. All in the chaos of the battlefield.

Some lived, a very few for the rebellions side. They lived to tell the tale of the thousand year battle, how gruesome it was, the thought of death on their minds.. It wasn't a good fate, even though it was, well, living.

Some were.. Corrupted, being forced into another form and into a world of confusion and insanity. All when it came to who they used to be and why this was happening to them.

And some were in a fate worse then death or corruption; the clusters, a failed experiment that forced several different gems together in order to create something that would eradicate Earth and its occupants once and for all.

As you can see, it wasn't always just Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven.(Rose Quartz) There was more gems on their side of the war, trapped in the depths of being forgotten.

These are the stories of these forgotten souls.

 _ **Part 1: Obsidian:**_

The cell was dark  
Water dripped from the numerous holes in the ceiling, not helping the already chilly temperature of the cell.  
Moonlight filtered from the bars of the cells indestructible windows, giving a taste of the outside world.

It was always out of reach.

Amongst this, sat a girl, a gem at that.  
Her ebony hair flowed to the middle of her back, stopping right in the middle of her black and purple diamond embroidered armor. Her very light violet skin gleaming in whatever light had shone opon it. Her abnormal purple eyes were full of fear and hatred.  
She was huddled in the corner, where the darkest of shadows were, hiding from the inevitable.  
 _I cant believe in being forced to do this.._ She thought, but, she wasn't surprised at the same time, Homeworld was always the place where lower class gems got forced to do things.(against their will, and they obviously had no say in it)  
She was never a fighting type of gem, but no, Citrine **had** to force her to partake in these battles.  
It was all utter bullshit  
Obsidians were usually gems used to work in mines and/or in kindergartens  
She was the first to fight.  
Besides of the ones in the rebellion. After all, they weren't forced to sitting in the large crater of stone and to deal with newly formed, annoying Quartzes.  
Her cell door opened, the silhouettes of the two guards(both Chalcedony, ugh, she hated Chalcedonies) in the brighter light unnerving.  
She stood up, bracing herself  
They shackled her, before leading her out into the arena

The crowd was huge, gems cheered as she was led out into the center, wanting to see the fight  
 _...No ones going to bet on me.. And then Citrine will-_

She shuddered at the thought, though that wasn't anything new..

 _To think I actually miss the kindergartens..._

She was a small gem, small for her kind, though, so she was taken out of that work.

She sighed, tugging on her armor, making sure it wouldn't fall off during the battle. (Again, she was small, it could slide off her at anytime.. It was actually a Jets armor, after all)  
She looked up as another gem was lead out into the stadium, a Jasper, as it seemed.  
...she was utterly screwed  
 _What was Citrine thinking?_ She shook her head, getting into a battle stance _..never mind_

The destabilizing field crackled with electricity, making even those in the back of the stadium unnerved of its power and/or what It could do to them in mere seconds.  
The Jasper smirked, scanning the gem up and down.  
Obsidian shuddered, before hesitantly placing a hand on her gem, where she summoned her weapon.

Or should I say _weapons._

"What the hell?"

"What?"

Cries of surprise cried from the audience, Obsidian couldn't help but inwardly smirk when she hear Citrines voice among them.  
Obsidian stood, two scythes in her hands as she faced the Jasper, who had by now summoned her helmet.

She grinned at the look of disbelief on the other gems face, but that grin quickly fell as she heard the shouts around her.  
"200!"

"430!"

 _Well, I have a lot of people to disappoint._  
She didnt care about the bets, you see. She knew why hey were betting on her now, Obsidians usually had shovels as 'weapons' to help in kindergartens.

That was kind of a dick move, on their part, but...  
She just didn't want to get shattered.

The Jasper leapt at her, the snarl on her face remained.  
Jaspers.. Never think before they fight,  
She was lucky that Jaspers weapon sucked, she would've been poofed instantly if it was something good.  
She dodged underneath her, slashing at her legs.  
The jasper stumbled, before quickly spinning around, trying to knock the smaller gem off her.  
No, no. Obsidian wasn't going to have any of that.  
She backed up, watching as the jasper spun around in that bright orange blur.  
She couldn't help but chuckle at the silly scene.  
The Jasper quickly stopped, realizing that the Obsidian wasn't being chased.  
Jasper growled, her orange eyes blazing as hatred coursed through her  
 _..Oh no_  
With a battle cry, the jasper leapt at her with astounding speed, grabbing the smaller gem with her big ham hands.

With that, her weapons disappeared in a flash of light  
Obsidian froze, not knowing what to do.  
Jasper smirked, punching at the small gem, doing quite a bit of damage.  
Obsidian fell, breathing heavily, blood dripping from her head (It wasn't exactly blood, it was more or less energy)  
"Looks like the battles over then? Isn't it?"  
Obsidian looked up, her purple eyes glowing  
"I won't fall to you!"  
Quickly, she leapt up, summoning her scythes slashing at her with them, before digging her fists into the Jaspers head.  
The Jasper, not expecting her speed, fell down. Crashing into the ground hard.  
"What's about now?"  
"Its too bad you don't have a shovel.. Because you're the one that will need to be swept up."  
"That doesn't make any sense." Obsidian brought her scythe down, making the Jasper wince  
"YOU BETTER WIN, OBSIDIAN!" A gruff voice called from the audience, cries of agreement following it.  
She turned to look at where the voice came from, startled by it.  
Big mistake.  
The Jasper leapt up, flinging her aside like a small toy, nearly into the destabilizing field around the stadium.  
But when she went to grab the black gem, but Obsidian was ready  
Obsidian climbed over Jasper, holding onto the top of her head  
She knew she wasn't strong enough to beat her normally, but if she could tire this gem out.. She'd have a chance..  
The Jasper growled, flinging her head around, once again trying to get the smaller gem off her.  
As the orange gems movements slowed, Obsidian still held on, content her plan was working.  
She didn't know that the Jasper was planning, she was brains and brawn after all, a good package..  
Obsidian desummoned her weapon, leaving her with her fists in hopes of getting a better grip to the brown gems explosive hair.

Jasper was waiting for this, and as soon as Obsidians scythes disappeared in a flash of light.. She summoned her weapon.  
Obsidian jerked slightly as the place she gripped onto was replaced by, cold, hard metal.

 _The helmet!_ Obsidian nearly smacked herself when she came to a realization, _I cant believe I forgot her weapon!_ She froze once again, not knowing what to do.

The Jasper reached for her, grabbing her torso with her big hands; and with one more powerful throw, she was sent flying into the destabilizing fence  
 _...Damn.._  
With that, her world was spun into darkness.

"Where is she?!"  
The gem huddled in the corner of the room, having newly regenerated. Trying as best she could to conceal herself in the shadows once more.  
She didn't want to be caught after all  
But it was inevitable  
Citrine towered over her huddled form, smirking as she continued to back away  
"You little rat. How dare you."  
Obsidian covered her face, letting her hair cover her abnormal purple eyes.

The sign of her defect

And for the second time that day .

All was lost for Obsidian.

 **a/n: I'm legit crying, I accidently deleted this twice after I finished writing it..**

 **Sorry for the rambling at the beginning, it was necessary.**

 **And yes, this is a series. But I might take ocs for oneshots based on them.**

 _ **So uh, Review? I want to see if I should continue this.. and they would be greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **Bye! Have a nice day :3**_


	2. Burning bright

**a/n: So uh, the next main character is being introduced here..**

 **Theyre all sarcastic little shits (well, besides Obsidian, I have different plans for her..)**

.

The screen glowed a dark red color, the word 'error' popping up every second.

"No! No! No! This cant be right! It cant have failed when we've gotten so far! No!" The small gem gem ran around frantically, only a blur in the flashing red light.

The door the room opened, the bright yellow light nothing to the increasing redness.

"Peridot! Whats going on?!"

The green gem stopped running around, her green eyes wide from beneath her visor. "The experiment failed! Its-"  
"What?"

Olivine raced over the the machine, frantically on the keyboard, teeth gritted.

"This cant be right!"  
"I don't know whats going on! The system waves are irregular! It could kill someone! Not-"  
"That's enough," Olivine stopped her typing, the words on the screen had changed from 'error' to 'Access Denied.' She gritted her teeth, slamming her fist against the keyboard, before turning around once more: "We have to contact Rose.. Maybe she knows how to fix this.."

Peridot nodded, her wide eyes full of fear. "O-okay! I'll get her-"

"Wait, no! If you can, get all of them!"

The Peridot squeaked, looking at her leader, before racing away.

Olivine sighed, wiping a hand over her sweaty light brown skin. "It wasn't a failure.. It was working.."

She didn't want to believe it, but it was reality.

Her Peridot assistant was new to this planet and to this work, so she couldn't blame her for not making the right call. But... She groaned, leaning her head against the wall.

"Someone has taken control of the machine.. And it isn't someone from our side.."  
She looked up, red eyes wide, "This isn't going to be easy. Darkness has fallen opon us..."

.

A person leapt from side to side, sure to keep to the shadows,  
Numerous gems passed its location, unaware of the gem under their feet.

The gem was surprised, she was bright orange in color, after all, a sharp contrast to the darkness and the dull colors around her.

 _Ha! Guess I'm better at stealth then those puny Homeworld soldiers!_

She continued to leap through the shadows, a smirk etched on her face.

 _Almost there! Sooner the better!_

She looked around quickly, before jumping into a secluded ditch, seeing as it was empty around that certain location. She quickly pulled out a screen, typing a passcode on it before setting it up.  
"Topaz reporting to Rose Quartz.. I repeat, Topaz repor-"  
"Shut up Topaz! We get it!"  
The shadow, seemingly named Topaz, grinned, before speaking into her radio.  
"Gee thanks, Crystal! Still being a little bi-"  
"Topaz, I suggest you have some news of what's going on?"  
She chuckled a bit as the all too familiar voice of Rose Quartz sounded, disrupting their usual banter.  
"Not yet! The gems are the same as always.. Its unnerving.."  
A sigh sounded from the other end, "Okay. But can you check the kindergartens? I want to see what gems they're making and to see if they would like to join.."  
"You got it, Rose! I'll call back after!"  
"Alright-"  
"And Crystal?"  
"What?" The louder, more obnoxious voice sounded from the other end, a sharp contrast to Roses soft, melodic one.  
"The Crystals here can actually summon their weapon."  
A screech sounded on the other end, before Topaz cut it off.  
She loved toying with the other gem.  
But that wasn't the point, she had a mission to accomplish!  
She looked out at the streets of home world, grimancing at the dirty remains.  
Gem shards littered the ground, being stomped on by the numerous quartzes that roamed the streets, their normal sneers on their faces.  
Topaz sighed, before her face contorted to one of disgust.  
This place was WAY different than earth.  
She leapt away, keeping to the shadows once more.  
Ah, stealth. Her specialty.

She passed a huge, brightly lit building. She narrowed her eyes, trying to rad the scribbles on the side

The stadium, huh? Thought it would be bigger..

No security guards, no lines, no smaller gems being reprimanded for not following orders..  
The stadium was supposed to be well kept, with security and all.  
 _Huh,_ topaz thought, surveying the empty front of the building. _Must be a good match going on._  
She shrugged. This matter didn't concern her  
 _Now let's get this done so I can bother Crystal!_  
The door to the building opened, catching Topaz by surprise  
 _Ah, shit-_  
A Citrine walked out, throwing a gemstone on the street. (obviously for a Quartz to smash, or any other gem)  
"Worthless little rat.. Shouldn't have gotten her from the recycling hub.."  
Topaz blinked in confusion as the Citrine turned heel and went back inside, leaving the gemstone on the street.  
She ran over, grabbing it in her gloved hands.  
 _..An Obsidian_.  
She touched the smooth surface, feeling around the rough edges.  
 _Huh.. I wonder who you are., what you look like_  
She looked around quickly, surveying her surroundings, before quickly storing the gem in her front pocket.  
She'll see what she may get out of this  
 _Hey, its worth a try._

White. Thats all obsidian saw  
She knew where she was. At this point, she was here every few weeks.  
She had retreated into her gem.  
How.. How am I not dead yet?  
Citrine surely would've shattered me by now..  
She could shrug, or move in any way. Not until she rebuilt her form.  
She didn't care anymore, why should she? She was just a worthless gem in this little world?  
..she didn't know, honestly.  
But she didn't want to face the outside.  
Time is referred to as nothing here, as there's nothing to stop you from staying there. Or actually telling you what time it was.  
She liked being like this, it was quiet. And she was along to herself  
..I wonder if Citrine will sell me?  
It was likely, but there was also a high chance she'd be sent to the recycling factory..  
She didn't want to think about that.  
..but she was getting bored.  
Why not start reforming?

Topaz sighed, thoroughly bored.  
 _I forgot how boring this place was._  
She leaned back against the rock in the kindergarten, closing her eyes  
 _Doesn't anything else happen here?_  
Nope. Nothing.  
May as well get to work..  
"Topaz to Rose Quartz-"  
"Topaz y-"  
Rose quickly cut off Crystal, who was still pissed after their last chat.  
"Did you find anything?"  
Topaz shivered, feeling something not right around here.  
Topaz nodded, "Ya, lots of gems are here-"  
The feeling came again, it was like someone was watching her.  
She looked around, scanning to make sure no one had heard their chat..  
Only the shadows and rocks were accompanying her  
She shrugged, before turning back to her conversation  
"There's Carnelians, all kinds of Onyxs, Azurites, and Jets are the supervisors.. And I saw a Citrine, not here. Awhile ago."  
She didnt tell Rose of the gem she had found, besides, she would probably appreciate another warrior for the rebellion anyway.  
She fingered the gem in her pocket, it was still cold.  
 _..still aren't reforming huh?_  
"I wonder what you look like.." She whispered..  
It had been 3 days. Which was an eternity for Topaz. (She wasn't the most patient of gems. By FAR)  
Homeworld was weird.  
Pearls were held with their masters, obedient, mindless.  
Unlike Roses pearl, who actually scared her. (Damn the stars, she had seen her poof 6 gems in under a minute?)  
(But no one knew that she was scared of her, thank the stars)  
"Good.. Thanks Topaz, you can come home now."  
"No problem, Rose. Thanks."  
She sighed as she turned the connection off, annoyed.  
 _Now I have to being that long trek home.._  
She looked up, seeing the stars twinkling brightly in the night sky. She smiled softly.  
 _So Vega's looking down on me tonight? The stars are so much prettier here than earth.._  
Too bad it was ruined by this madly run place.

It was nice, the quiet of this place (it was the abandoned side of the kindergarden, after all.)

She smiled slightly closing her orange eyes.  
The air shifted beside her. Her eyes opened as she quickly jumped back, pulling out her weapon, a ninja star.

A medium sized grey gem stood beside her, blue diamond insignia on her 'projection'

The small gem looked up at her, gaze unwavering, her blue eyes narrowed.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

 **A/n: This was supposed to be another characters intro.. but.. I had to rewrite the whole chapter**


	3. Shades Of Blue

_**Aquamarine was supposed to be an onyx.. oh well!**_

 _ **Onwards! (I ended up changing the entire chapter)**_

A grey gem twirled, before leaping into the air along with the Lapis Lazuli she was performing with in this Pas de deux . They fell down together, before twirling away, creating swirls of water and steam as they gracefully moved along. Aquamarine, the grey gem in this dance, had her eyes closed, not needing their feature in this graceful dance.

She bowed down, leaning one of her legs up straight in a grand Arabesque just before leaping up once more, her arms curled around her chest area.

The Lapis Lazuli caught her as she fell, twirling her around, before dipping under the smaller gems arm.

Aquamarine could feel the gems moisture as she brushed pass her.

They kept a distance (to be careful that they do not fuse, it was a dirty tactic for battle after all.)

They twirled each other once more, spinning, before turning around simultaneously.

They bowed to the large figure sitting in front of them, arms crossed in the diamond shape.

The large figure nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you. You are now dismissed, come back tomorrow at 1400 hours."

They nodded, before being shoved out by the guards (Jaspers, ugh)

"Wait, Jasper 451, bring the Aquamarine back."

Aquamarine stiffened.

What? What did I do?

She winced, realizing something.

Ah, shit. Did they find out I broke the computer screen in 4b?

Damn.. So close too.

She quivered before Blue Diamond, but tried to look dignified

"You have served us well as the lead dancer for ages, Aquamarine 211."

Aquamarine raised an eyebrow, before crossing her arms once more. "Thank you, My Diamond. But if I might ask," She waited for her leaders nod of approval before continuing. "Why have you brought me back here? Would you like me to dance again? That's-"

She stopped when she saw her leader waving her off, "No, no. I was informing you that Azurite.. Is no longer with us due to her mistake. We need a new dancer. So, I was wondering if you could pick a new one from the kindergarten."

Aquamarines stomach dropped at the mention of her - now dead h friend. She refused to show emotion, however, as it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. But Aquamarine nodded all the same, "Of course, My Diamond. Should I depart now?"

The large gem nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Aquamarine left before the guards got to her, holding her head high as she exited the gates, like she was the leader, and they were the lower class.

As soon as she was out of eye and earshot, she let out the breath she had been holding. (Though gems didn't need to breathe..)

"Thank the stars! I hope i'll never do that again."

She wasn't good at facing things, she was better at running from them or fighting them. Not calmly stand in front of something and take the brunt of it.

She sighed, before racing away towards the crossroads, trying to get everything done. (Thankfully patrols weren't passing by there at that moment. It would've seemed suspicious that an Aquamarine was going to the kindergarten.)

"Hey! Aquamarine!"

She turned quickly, "What the-"

Her legs became twisted in her dress, making her immobile.

Great, this is just great. She could only think before she hit the ground.

"Oh- Sorry! I just-"

A grunt escaped Aquamarines grey lips as she sat up. She quickly untangled her dressed off her stuck legs, before stumbling up to her feet.

"Nah, its fine, Tanzanite." She could recognize the gems bubbly voice from anywhere, along with her light grey skin(and blue hair!). (they were the only two dancers in Blue Diamonds court that had grey skin, after all)

Tanzanite smiled softly, before tucking a strand of her blue hair behind her ear. "Uh.. So I was wondering.. Did you see Azurite anywhere? Shes been gone since sundown 3 days ago... It seems strange, even for her too dissapear for that long)

Aquamarine winced, That was the day of the performance.. The day she got shatterer

Tanzanite looked on worriedly, catching Aquamarines look. "Huh? Did something happen?"

Aquamarine sighed for the upteemth time that day, "I guess you could say that.."

 _._

 _ **its the day we've been training for.**_ _. Aquamarine sighed as she looked around the room, seeing many other dancer gems like herself (mainly Tanzanites, Aquamarines, Lapis Lazuli, and Azurites)_

 _The one Tanzanite she knew wasn't there, however, she was usually training with her manager, who was a retired amethyst.._

 _ **Oh well, its better for her that way..**_

 _Aquamarine shrugged, deciding to think of something else. She looked down at her appearance, chosen by the Ambers of the palace; black sleeves stopped in the middle of the upper arm, a small cut in the side revealing her blue gemstone. Her leotard was a light blue color, a dark purple transparent skirt to go with it._

 _She, frankly, hated skirts. They just get in the way all the time! Its annoying!_

 _She looked up at the gems around her (the non dancers) A crowd of important looking gems had come to watch, but that was nothing compared to the 4 towering figures over them all._

 _Her jaw dropped, she had never actually seen any of her diamonds besides her one. (Blue diamond.)_

 _"Yo! Aqua!"_

 _She turned, smiling at the rambunctious edge in her friends voice._

 _"Hey, Azurite."_

 _The light blue gem gracefully cut through the crowd of other dancers (there was 10) ignoring the glares they gave her_

 _"Aren't you excited? This is going to be great!"_

 _Ya, forgot to mention how Azurite is an actual dance FANATIC_

 _Aquamarine backed away at her obsessed smile, not understanding it. AT ALL._

 _Sure, she was good at dancing, that doesn't exactly mean she likes it, though._

 _"I guess, but I don't want to mess it up.. We could get shattered cause of it.."_

 _Azurite punched her shoulder (the non gem holding one.) "It'll be fun, don't worry. "_

 _Aquamarine smiled, "Thanks, Azurite."_

 _Aquamarine stood in the front of the crowd of dancers, quickly going through the movements in her mind._

 _Okay.. So we dance a pas de deux, then twirl.. Then the all partner dance.. Which.. She quickly looked at a Lapis Lazuli (the one from before) I'm partnered with her.. And.. The flip movement.._

 ** _"They will begin, now."_**

 _._

 _The first few parts of the dance went by well, everything going as planned._

 _Aquamarine twirled the Lapis Lazuli, dipping her before letting her go._

 _This was the part Aquamarine dreaded, she was going to have to do backflips and all other types of gymnastics. (Along with Azurite and another Tanzanite.)_

 _Flips weren't exactly her strong suit, but at least she was good at them. Looking opon Azurites fearful face, you could tell otherwise.(for the other gem)_

 _She ran jumping up, flipping through the air, landing where the Tanzanite could flip off her back, which she did, twirling in the air._

 _Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Azurite bite her lip, sweat beginning to drip off the side of her head._

 _She stood still, frozen._

 _Aquamarines heart raced, fearful for her friend_

 **No.. Azurite! Go** ** _!_**

 ** _"What are you waiting for? Go!"_**

 _Blue diamond was starting to look angry, her face twisted into a scowl._

 ** _Azurite! Please!_**

 ** _Do it for Tanzanite!_**

 _Aquamarine prayed the gem would listen to her.._

 _Azurite shook, before taking a few clumsy steps forward, tripping._

 _She fell to the floor._

 _In that instant, Aquamarine knew the other blue gem was screwed._

 _She heard a few loud, rumbling chuckles._

 _Aquamarine knew they weren't from a normal gem, and when she looked up at the 4 towering figures in the thrones. Her suspicions were correct_

 _White diamond smirked, eyeing Azurite, amusement in her pale blue eyes_

 _Yellow diamond was looking at blue diamond, dissaproval all over her features. (Especially those unnerving black and yellow eyes of hers.)_

 _Pink Diamond didn't look like she cared, she was playing around with her pink cape._

 _Blue diamond.. Well, she was pissed._

 _"What do you think you're doing?"_

 _Azurite flinched at her diamond loud voice._

 _She stood up quickly, shivering_

 _"M-my Diamond.. I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"_

 _"You have failed! You will be punished for this!"_

 _Before Aquamarine knew what was happening, she was running over to her friend_

 _"Wait! My Diamond! Can't there be another way? I mean no disrespect but she had never done this before an-"_

 _"Silence!"_

 _Aquamarine stopped_

 _"I am giving you one chance to stay silent, or else."_

 _Aquamarine stopped, looking down at her friend_

 _Azurite smiled sadly, shaking her head_

 _"Just let it go.." She mouthed_

 _Aquamarine nodded hesitantly, stepping away from the other gem._

 _"Guards!"_

 _Two jaspers grabbed Azurite, dragging her off the stage._

 _Blue diamond straightened herself, (including her blue cloak) before opening her mouth to speak once more._

 ** _"I'm sorry for the interruption, now, let's begin once more.."_**

.

Aquamarine sighed, stepping away from Tanzanite

She didn't have the heart to tell her.

She forced a smile, trying to light up her formerly grim features.

"No, actually, I just remembered something!" She kept her grin up as she spun around, pointing to the way she had come before this.

"I think saw her at the temple awhile ago.. Maybe she's still there?"

Tanzanite grinned, a light thing against her dark grey face.

"Thanks, Aqua! See you around!"

Aquamarine kept her forced smile, forcing herself to brighten even more (a near impossible feat, even for her of all gems)

"Ya, bye!"

As the other gem ran off in the direction she pointed to, she could only think one thing:

 _I'm sorry, Tanzanite.. I'm so sorry.._

.

A small light blue gem stormed through the halls, gripping her blue hair(nearly white.. Not the time to discuss details) in frustration

"Stupid Topaz, stupid gem, stupid.. Me.."

She growled, stomping her feet down on the hard floor, making many of the other gems look up

"Hey? You okay?"

"Just leave me alone, Jade!"

The green gem shrunk back, but looked at her through narrowed eyes

"Fine, don't expect you to come crying back to be me, though."

"Don't expect to!"

She turned heel, storming out of that room as well.

She wandered throughout the hallways, bumping into others along the way.

She slammed her shoulder on the doorframe, causing her to reel back as pain went up through her arm.

She ignored it, not giving a damn anymore

 _You know what? Fuck it, I'm getting out of here._

Soon enough, she stood on the beach, curled up on the sand.

She glanced at her shoulder, seeing her gem.

It was a bit chipped. But she didn't care.

There was a reason she wasn't able to summon her weapon.

Her gem was disfigured, causing it not being able to summon a weapon. Or do anything really.

The only thing it gave her was immortality.

Which was great, she got to live forever in this pain

Notice the lovely sarcasm?

She sighed, her blue eyes closing, before opening them once more.

"I forgot about telling them!" She smirked, pulling a small microchip out of her pocket.

She removed her hand from her gem, before projecting a screen (yes, her gem was functioning. All it couldn't do was summon a weapon) She smirked, typing in an accession code.

Who could've thought a gem like her was good at hacking.

She closed her eyes for a moment, pausing before she placed the chip into the screen.

A flash of orange, yellow and red flashed through her memories.

 _Topaz.._

A happy feeling coursed through her for a moment, it was quickly replaced with hatred, however

She opened her eyes, narrowing them.

"I hate her. Shes done this to me. She'll and the entire rebellion will pay."

And with a single 'click'

The chip was going through the system.

.

 _ **So that's it for this chapter! I actually don't know where its going now.. But I'll figure something out.**_

 _ **From now on, I'm going to update weekly (1 to 2 week basis) so uh ya!**_

 ** _Reviews are appreciated!_**


	4. An Inward Battle

_**A/n:So I have a rough plan on what I want to do. It'll be easier like that.. But, it'll be short**_

 _ **Just a warning.**_

 _ **Oh ya, just something.**_

 _ **Everytime I post a chapter of this. I usually post a one shot not too far after.**_

 _ **Onwards!**_

The kindergarten, a place where gems were made. However, it required the life of the land to thrive in the environments in Homeworld.

Why do you think Earth was being fought for? It was the center of life. The most promising planet to be landed opon.

Too bad for the rebellion, if they weren't in the way, they'd have that planet taken care of. Controlled beyond most beings reach.

So for now, theyd have to deal with the kindergartens on this planet and the ones on other planets.

This wasn't the point on this certain gems mission, however.

.

"Aquamarine 211, ordered here by Blue Diamond."

The Jet looked up from the records she was surveying when she heard the name, her amber eyes reflecting nothing

"On what business?"

Aquamarine sighed, "We are short of a dancer. Blue Diamond requested me to get a new one. Due to the fact I am the lead dancer."

She tapped her foot impatiently, really wanting to get this over with.

She wasn't the most.. Social with other gems (unless they were friends) So she usually got her work done before asking questions.

The Jets eyes widened at the mention of the "lead dancer"

"No way, is it to replace the Azurite that messed up at the Diamond ball? Man, that gem really screwed up."

Aquamarine clenched her fist, trying to push down the urge to punch the taller gem.

Instead, she smiled, a sickeningly sweet thing that she was used to forcing.

"Yes, and if I may ask. Is there any other gem to guide me through this place?"

Jet shrugged, "You see, most of the Obsidian are in the Quartz kindergarten, we needed them especially for the upcoming rebellion fight.. So.. I'm afraid not."

Aquamarine wanted to slap herself right then and there.

 _Are you kidding me? This is bullshit._

 _E_ xpecting a gem to know where the hell they were going in a place they had never seen, or been to.

"Oh, alright. I'll find an Azurite then."

The Jet went back to surveying the records.

"Yup, right. That's fine with me."

.

Aquamarine scanned the kindergarten, shuddering slightly at all the holes drilled into the walls.

 _Who's to think that this place has grown thousands of thousands of gems! This place gave life! And now it looks so..._ She looked around, seeing the wilted grass, dead flowers, and barren ground. _Dead_..

She had been wandering the kindergarten for quite some time, having passed the Onyx and Carnelian sectors.

 _Azurite.. Azurite.._

The name echoed throughout her head.

It pained her to think of her friend, it really did. But, life goes on. And you can't let emotions get the best of you.

She shook her head, before looking at the sky, letting her thoughts wander.

" _ **Especially for the upcoming rebellion fight.."**_

The rebellion, she had heard of it.

Countless gems had been switching sides, fighting for the life of Earth. While the others had stayed on her planet, fighting for their diamonds,

She sighed, kicking one of the many rocks littering the ground. (She had even managed to kick one rock, into two rocks!)

She didn't want to think about that either, but, its better than thinking about her deceased friend.

A gem was the leader, a quartz? She didn't know that exact facts. But, she was interested in it. (Why do you think she was near the computer in 4B anyway? Research comes with a price!)

Shadows were more prominent at this time, they littered very crack, every surface. But the bright moonlight dispersed more than enough patches in order for Aquamarine to see.

It was so bright, Aquamarine thought she could the power from its glow course through her veins.

She could very easily blend into the shadows(grey, mgrey skin, duh!) Easily making her very hard to see.

The cliffs on the side of the floor had evened out, gradually turning back into normal stone. Having been untouched by any of gem kind.

Aquamarine stopped in her tracks, her face falling

 _Annnnd I'm lost_.

 _This is just perfect!_

She scowled, hitting the wall next to her.

A small, fist sized crater was imprinted into the stone.

 _Well, damn. Didn't expect to be that strong!_

 _Whatever_!

She turned around, preparing to head back where she came. Possibly to yell at that Jet for being such a little shi-

"Topaz to Rose Quartz-"

A girly voice echoed throughout the kindergarten, making Aquamarine jump behind a one of the rocks. (The one she kicked into two!)

 _Who is that? Its certainly not a gem of Blue Diamonds court.._

 _And Rose Quartz? Why does that sound so familiar_?

She crouched down, hand on her other. Preparing to summon her weapon

"Did you see anything?"

Aquamarine looked around the side of the rock, seeing a gem. A bright one..

 _Tourmaline? No.. Those are green.. Tanzani- no of course not! Turquoise? Pfft, as if. Topaz? Is that it?_

She had long orange hair, red at the tips. Along with an orange shirt, a pink diamond on it.

. _.strange._

She, herself, was wearing an ever so standard, uniform (for a dancer, of course) with her diamonds sign.

The gem-Topaz- nodded, "Ya, lots of gems are here."

Aquamarine narrowed her eyes, catching on to this conversation

 _A spy? For the rebels? This is ridiculous! How could she have gotten through-_

 _ **"The Obsidians are at the Quartz kindergarden-"**_

With the thought coming back to her, she nearly slapped herself in realization.

 _Oh, so that's why._

The Topaz shuddered. Before looking around.

She didn't seem to see anything, as she shrugged and went on.

"There's Carnelians, all kinds of onyxs, Azurites, Obsidians.. Jets are the supervisors.. And I saw a Citrine, not here. Awhile ago."

 _Citrines? Never seen one of those before, she had probably seen her in yellow diamonds court.._

Aquamarine closed her eyes when she said her friends name. (Azurite of course, she had never met any of the other gems but an Onyx.. Once, anyway. But that's another story)

The Topaz looked down, putting her hand into her pocket

From this view, Aquamarine couldn't see what she was doing. And she had no idea what either.

Small words fluttered through the wind, though she, herself, couldn't identify them.

"Good.. Thanks, Topaz. You can come home now."

"No problem, Rose. Thanks."

Aquamarine continued to watch as the gem sighed, before looking up at the stars.

A small smile formed on the orange gems lips, as if thinking something nice.

Aquamarine couldn't take it anymore, who the hell could smile here?

 _This was a place of death! A place of survival of the fittest! A kindergarten! For the stars sake._

And, she was a spy. Even though she might've been curious to the thoughts/actions of the rebellion, she was still a homeworld gem! A loyal one, at that.

 _Right?_

She slowly stepped out from behind the rock, keeping to the patches of shadow.

She leapt beside the other gem. Who, quickly jumped back, summoning two ninja stars in a bright flash of light.

Aquamarines gaze didn't waver as she stared at the gem.

For a moment, Blue eyes met amber in silent accusation.. And a bit of wonder.

Aquamarine, however, was the first to let the true words out.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

.

Olivine groaned, resting her head on the desk in front of her.

It had been days since the device had been hacked and taken out of their hands.

Yet she couldn't get it back.

Rose hasn't been able to do anything but provide comfort, so it had mostly been put up to Olivine herself.

She had no idea how or why the chip in the system occurred. It had all just happened so quickly and-

She shook her head, not wanting to get caught up on some unimportant thoughts.

She quickly scribbled something down on her screen, keeping note of the energy levels being transmitted. If it were (so to say, rise dramatically in number, they would know if anyone was trying to get back into the system)

Olivine knew it was a futile attempt. Whoever had done this had most likely gotten all the information needed by then, having no excess reason to continue going into the board to retrieve more...

She rubbed her temples, ignoring her crumpled up lab suit and papers around her feet.

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise sounded, interrupting Olivine from her thoughts.

She leapt up, racing to the machine, teeth gritted.

Someone was trying to get into the system!

She mentally sighed in relief. Wait.. That means they might actually catch who had hacked into the system and stolen the files!

The pulses were gaining in frequency, making some of the less protected (software wise) machines glitch around her.

She didn't care, she just wanted to get this over with.

When she caught up with the pulses, she frowned.

 _This isn't what I expected._

The pulses being submitted were those of a video message. Which she couldn't exactly decipher from here.

She sighed, typing rapidly on the keyboard.

She connected her screen to the data, waiting.

"Well, well. If it isn't Olivine. Its been a pleasure," Olivine growled when she heard the speaking of a gem she knew all too well.

She was regretting turning on the message.

"I'd just like to thank you for your information. The device you had created was quite.. Interesting, to say to the least. I'm glad we got ahold of it.."

"How did you do that?! Getting the files should've been nearly impossible!" She screeched, digging her nails into her palms.

Sadly, this was a recording, repeating again, and again, and again. Over and over. So they couldn't hear her pleas.

"To thank you.."

"Got ahold of it.."

"Its been a pleasure.."

She screamed, banging her fists against the desk in anger, those words repeating over and over.

Somewhere (away from Earth) an orange and black gem grinned, turning away from a screen, chip in hand.

Just like that. The projection stopped.

 _ **A/n: yup, crappy. I know. I wrote it on the night I published shades of blue, so... Didn't have much time.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be the one that takes longer as it might be a battle scene..**_

 _ **So uh! I hope you enjoyed!**_

 **Review please :3**


End file.
